Bishop Halloween
by ab89us
Summary: The Bishop's take Etta trick or treating. Holidays series part 1


Okay so this isn't my best, but at least it's something. I haven't been able to get anything out in ages. Hope you like it!

* * *

The warm kitchen was filled with the smells of baking pies and pumpkin seeds while Halloween music played softly through the house. Each room had been filled with both store bought and handmade decorations, most of them having been made by the three year old that was now squirming in her chair while her mother braided her hair into two long plaits.

"All done squirm worm." Olivia chuckled and kissed the top of Etta's head when she had finished braiding her hair.

Etta looked up at her mother and smiled before she went back to cutting out her Halloween ghosts, each of which would get copious amounts of glue and glitter splattered over them before Peter would hole-punch the tops and hang them from the ceiling with string.

Peter and Olivia had never really been into celebrating holidays but after Olivia had been shot, killed and then revived only to give birth months later, they had started to take each day as a gift and celebrate every holiday like a miracle. They would start decorating weeks before the actual holiday came around and had welcomed Astrid and Walter into what Walter had deemed the "decoration celebration commemoration." Everything had exploded from there until each holiday, every room and the whole yard were filled with decorations and flashing lights that made the place look like something out of a holiday magazine.

"Walter and Astrid should be here soon." Peter said when he walked into the kitchen to take the pies and pumpkin seeds out of the oven.

"That means that we should go and get you changed." Olivia tickled Etta's sides. "Are you all done decorating?"

"Yep," Etta giggled and handed another decoration to her father. "Daddy put it on the door."

"On the door, are you sure?" Peter asked when he took the ghost from her.

"Yes." Etta nodded and got a small poke from her mother to remind her of her manners. "Pweas," The little girl then added cutely.

Peter did as he was asked and then walked over and kneeled down in front of his daughter and tapped her gently on the nose. "I love you kiddo." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Love you daddy." Etta reciprocated and hopped down from her spot at the table.

"Okay little squirm worm, go up to your room and get your costume, I'll help you get dressed in just a minute." Olivia instructed.

"K' momma," Etta said and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Olivia then turned to Peter who had an adoring look on his face along with a bright smile. She had known from the moment that he became aware of her pregnancy that he would make an amazing father, but had never expected him to be as devoted and loving to their little girl as he was. The moment that they were married he became the epitome of the perfect husband and the second he held their little girl, he had become the perfect father.

"Did you manage to talk Walter out of dressing up as a giant pot leaf?" Olivia asked, and stepped closer to Peter and rested her hand on his chest.

"I did but then he refused to let me know what he's going to dress up as." Peter sighed and covered her hand with his own.

"As long as it's appropriate." Olivia said and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Peter smiled.

Olivia then headed upstairs to help Etta get dressed while Peter waited for Astrid and his father to arrive. It didn't take long before the old station wagon pulled up the house and Walter jumped out wearing an outfit that made Peter visibly cringe. Walter was sporting a yellow and blue checkered suit jacket with matching bellbottoms and a pastel blue shirt; a huge afro wig was perched on top of his head and three inch platform shoes adorned his feet.

"Oh my god." Peter groaned and opened the door for them. "Walter what are you wearing?"

"It's disco." Walter said matter-of-fact. "You said not to dress up like a pot leaf."

"Yeah but that suit is…"Astrid trailed off and glanced at Peter.

"I would have worn my purple one if Peter didn't have it." Walter pointed out only for Peter to roll his eyes.

"You were the one that insisted I wear it when Olivia and I got married." Peter stated and turned towards the stairs when he heard his family coming down. It wasn't until Olivia and Etta were back on the main floor that Astrid laughed lightly.

"Etta, you look so cute." She gushed, taking in the full body cow costume and the necklace the read 'Gene' across it.

"I'm Gene!" The little girl exclaimed proudly and pointed to her name tag necklace.

"You are the cutest cow that I have ever seen." Astrid smiled and hugged Etta.

"Momma, daddy, can we go?" Etta turned pleading eyes onto her parents, both of which instantly gave in and nodded.

The family grabbed their coats and Etta's plastic pumpkin before they headed out into the neighborhood where they were joined by throngs of other families. Every house was lit up and music was spilling out from some of the opened windows while children ran from one house to the other while laughing and pushing their way through each other.

Peter and Olivia took one of Etta's hands each and headed to the first house where she joined a group of friends from pre-school. Once they were sure that she was safe with the others kids and parents, Peter grasped Olivia's hand and then followed a few feet behind the group.

"Who do you think is having more fun?" Peter bumped her shoulder with his own and pointed to Walter and then Etta, both of whom were running around laughing and having a blast.

"Oh that's hard to tell." Olivia chuckled and leaned against Peter. "Did you ever think that we'd be here, trick or treating with our child?"

"No but I wouldn't trade it for anything." Peter admitted and leaned down to kiss her. "Our family is amazing."

"Yes it is." Olivia agreed and pulled him along after the group of preschoolers that were making their way to another house.

It was another hour before they pulled Etta from the group, her eyes drooping and her feet dragging from being tired. Peter picked her up while Olivia carried her pumpkin that was filled to the brim. Walter and Astrid followed a few feet behind and said their goodbyes before leaving for the night. Peter and Olivia brought Etta up to her room where they changed her out of her costume and into her pajama's, tucking her into bed.

"I love you kiddo." Peter kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Love you daddy." Etta yawned.

"I love you sweet girl." Olivia stated and also gave her daughter a kiss.

"Love you momma." Etta said and snuggled into her bed and closed her eyes.

The two left her room, the door open a crack and head back downstairs where they dumped out her bucket and separated it into piles, one that she would keep and one that would get thrown away.

"And now we get to start preparing for next year." Peter commented and smiled at his wife.

"I think next year we need to plan Walter's costume." Olivia remarked with a light sigh.

"That I can completely agree with." Peter shook his head.

The two finished what they were doing and then headed up to bed.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
